enquête transatlantique
by bonesniny02
Summary: une enquête transatlantique avec les personnages de la série Bones et la série Alice Nevers, le juge est une femme. En partenariat avec une amie /


Chapitre 1

Un matin, Alice prépara Paul pour l'école, elle recevra un appelle de Marquand pour un meurtre à l'ambassade américaine.

 **Alice** : _oui commandant?_  
 **Marquand** : _Bonjour, madame le juge, les affaires reprennent, meurtre à l'ambassade américaine, je passe vous chercher?_  
 **Alice** : _Oui Paulo sera content de vous voir._  
 **Marquand** : _Oh oui, mon p'tit Paulo me manque aussi_ (et pas que lui), _bon je suis là dans 10 minutes, vous me payer le chocolat?_  
 **Alice:** Bien _sur commandant_

Ils raccrochèrent. 10 minutes plus tard Marquand sonna à la porte de sa juge. Paul torse nue courra vers la porte. Marquand souleva son filleul.

 **Marquand** : _Mon p'tit Paulo, sa va t'es content de voir ton parrain? Elle est où ta jolie maman?_  
 **Paul** : L _à bas._  
 **Marquand** : _Dans la cuisine?_  
 **Paul:** Oui _._

Marquand avec Paul dans les bras se dirigea dans la cuisine  
 **  
**  
 **Marquand:** (En faisant un bisou sur la joue près de la bouche d'Alice avec une voix sensuelle) _bonjour madame le juge_  
 **Alice** : (lui faisant son plus beau sourire qui le fait craquer) _bonjour commandant_

45 minutes plus tard, sur la scène de crime.

 **Marquand** : _Noah, alors qu'est ce qu'on a?_  
 **Noah** : _Margaret Whitesell, américaine, 35 ans, célibataire, pas d'enfant._  
 **Alice** : _Des témoins?_  
 **Noah** : _Heu non, le toubib est parti pour un autre cadavre, il ma dit de vous dire qu'elle est morte entre minuit et 2H elle a reçut une balle entre les deux yeux._  
 **Alice** : _merci Noah._  
 **Marquand** : _bon Noah, je veux la liste de tout le personnel qui travail ici et sa famille et tu convoque tous le personnel à la brigade, envoie nous son adresse par sms, nous on va au palais._ _  
_ **Noah** : _d'accord commandant_

Marquand regarda sa juge amoureusement. Dans la voiture.

 **Marquand:** _je crois qu'elle va être compliquée cette enquête._  
 **Alice** : _vous avez raison commandant._  
 **Marquand** /(en se vantant) _oui je sais madame le juge._ (Il lui fit un sourire qui la faisait craquer)

Alice lui sourie .Au palais Victor n'était toujours pas arrivé

 **Marquand** : _Victor est pas la, ce n'est pas normal ?_  
 **Alice** : _je l'appel._

Alice l'appel mais ne répond pas, elle lui laisse un message vocal sur son répondeur.

 **Alice** : _Victor c'est Alice, vous est où, j'espère qu'il ne vous est rien arrivé, rappeler moi SVP, merci_ (elle raccrocha) _c'était sa messagerie Marquand._  
 **Marquand** : _d'habitude Victor est la a quelle heure ?_ _  
_ **Alice** : _a 8 h et il est 9H30._

Victor arriva à ce moment là.

 **Victor** : _bonjour madame le juge, commandant, désoler d'être en retard, panne de réveil._  
 **Marquand** : _1h30 comme même faut pas exagérer._  
 **Alice** : _ce n'est pas grave, bon nous avons une affaire._  
 **Victor** : _à propos de quoi ?_  
 **Alice** _ **:**_ _Margaret Whitesell, américaine, 35 ans, célibataire, pas d'enfant._  
 **Victo** r: _je dois faire quoi madame le juge_ ?  
 **Alice** : _faite moi une recherche sur elle svp ?_  
 **Victor** : _d'accord mais sa va me prendre un peu de temps_.

Marquand reçoit un message de Noah.

 **Marquand** : _on doit aller à la brigade, on interroger les collègues_.  
 **Alice** : _ok_ (à Victor) _vous m'appeler des que vous avez du nouveau_.  
 **Victor** : _pas de problème madame le juge_.

Ils vont à la brigade, dans la salle d'interrogatoire tous les collègues de Margaret l'apprécier. Dans le bureau du commandant.

 **Marquand** : _tout le monde a un alibi, aucun mobile, ce n'est pas possible sa._  
 **Alice** : _de retour à la case départ._  
 **Marquand** : V _ictor à des nouvelles de la famille de la victime ?_  
 **Alice** : _non._  
 **Marquand** _bon bah il est 16h Paulo termine l'école à quel heure_ ?  
 **Alice** : _16H30._  
 **Marquand** _: on va le chercher on a terminé pour aujourd'hui_ ?  
 **Alice** : _oui._

Petit Paul est contant de voir sa maman et son parrain Paul quitta une fille et se dirigea vers son parrain en courant  
 **  
** **Paul** : (sans faire attention) _PAPA!_

Marquand, déboussoler souleva petit Paul et se retourna vers Alice

 **Marquand:** _papa?_  
 **Alice** : _j'y suis pour rien_.

Il posa Paul à terre

 **Marquand** : _je suis ton parrain._  
 **Paul** : _non tu es mon papa._  
 **Marquand:** _demande a maman si elle est d'accord ?_  
 **Alice:** _je suis d'accord_.

Reprenant Paul dans ses bras et tenant Alice par les épaules

 **Marquand:** (en souriant) _si maman est d'accord papa l'est aussi._  
 **Paul:** _oui_.  
 **Marquand** : _un petit resto ce soir, je vous invite?_  
 _Alice:_ _oui pourquoi pas._  
 **Paul:** _cool._  
 **Alice** : _on y va?_

Ils rentrèrent chez Alice, Paul pris son gouter. Alice se changea pendant ce temps là en mettant une belle robe noir et alla dans le salon retrouver Marquand et Paul

 **Marquand** : (ne sais pas quoi dire) _waouh._  
 **Paul** : _t'es trop belle maman, hein papa?_  
 **Marquand:** (qui ne peut pas détacher ses yeux d'Alice) _oui magnifique même._  
 **Alice** : _merci beaucoup._  
 **Marquand** : _de rien._

Alice dépose un baiser aux coins des lèvres de Fred. Le soir venu ils sortir en famille au chinois

 **Paul** : _maman._  
 **Alice** : _oui Paul._  
 **Paul** : _on peut aller au cinéma ?_  
 **Alice:** _oui._  
 **Marquand** : _tu veux regarder quoi ?_  
 **Paul** : _Shaun le mouton._  
 **Marquand** : _et c'est parti pour Shaun le mouton !_

Il faisait le mouton en même temps ce qui fait rire aux éclats Alice et Paul. Après le cinéma, Marquand raccompagna Paul et Alice, il mit Paul au lit, à la porte Marquand fis un bisou sur la joue d'Alice, elle le retient par le bras, se mit à l'embrasser sur la bouche, Marquand recula subitement  
 **  
** **Marquand** : _désoler Alice mais je n'ai pas envie de profiter de toi._  
 **Alice** : _désoler Fred._  
 **Marquand :** _c'est rien Alice mais Jai pas envie de recommencer comme la dernière fois._  
 **Alice** : _quelle dernière fois ?_  
 **Marquand** : _l'histoire avec Lucie et Rachel, fin plutôt Marie._

Alice l'embrassa pour le faire taire  
 **  
** **Marquand** : _puis tu as encore tes flashes ?_

 **Alice** : _et alors?_  
 **Marquand :** (tout doucement) _tu es sur que tu veux que l'on se remet ensemble ?_  
 **Alice** : _oui._

Ne pouvant plus se retenir Marquand embrassa fougueusement Alice et se dirigèrent lentement dans la chambre, Alice embrassa Fred, il la posa délicatement sur son lit, elle déboutonna la chemise e Fred.  
Elle l'embrassa de plus en plus langoureusement.

 **Marquand** : _t'as des glaçons ?_  
 **Alice** : (surprises) _heu oui pourquoi?_  
 **Marquand** :(en se levant) _haha surprises, tu vas aimer en plus je ne l'ai jamais fais mais a ce qu'il parait c'est génial._

30 secondes plus tard il revient avec des glaçons

 **Alice** ; _tu va faire quoi avec... ?_

Il souri et l'embrassa pour la faire taire et d'un coup il mit les glaçons entre leurs corps, Alice se laissa faire

 **Alice** : _c'est froid, mais j'adore çà._  
 **Marquand** : _tu vois je te l'avais dis._

Et ils rigolèrent et passèrent toute la nuit jusqu'à 7 heures du matin

FIN DU CHAPITRE 1


End file.
